


Loving Embarrassing Parents 101

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: anonymous  asked on Tumblr:Do you take prompts? If so can you do this one? I was thinking about Kurt and Blaine dancing,singing, and entertaining the guest at their daughter's birthday party while completely embarrassing her. Her friends are amused and she's ignoring them and "Oh my god, dad is doing that shimmy shake again STOP IT!"





	Loving Embarrassing Parents 101

**Author's Note:**

> Fitting it in my headcanonned Hummel-Anderson family with Dan (biologically Kurt and Santana’s) and Cecilia (adopted at age 5), if you don’t mind me going down that road

For the record, Cecilia asked for nothing.

Not a party, not a birthday cake, nothing. She wanted nothing because now her age was a two-digits number and she hates it already.

She is almost, gasp, a grown-up.

So, no, she didn’t want anything.

But Anica and Amel and Sarah told her that she had to have a birthday party and Cecilia really, really wants to fit in with them--they are so cool, and they did invite her to their birthday parties.

Like Papa says it’s only polite to return the favor, isn’t it?

So Cecilia allows them to organize a birthday party.

What she expects is maybe an extravagant cake, maybe a magician (since clowns are forbidden in their house), maybe Dan playing DJ.

Oh, she gets what she expected. And more.

That’s the main issue, really.

“Oh, but Cecilia, your fathers are amazing!”

Cecilia refuses to move away from her corner of the room. She’s fine in the corner of the room. In this place, there is only cake, and the wallpaper still bearing the marks of her artistic tendencies, and that’s it.

“Come on, Cilia, dance with us!”

Amel is so gentle in her ways, taking Cecilia’s hand to help her stand before dancing with her.

It’s almost enough to make her forget how Dad is using his whole body to dance, like some kind of … Of …

Like the inflatable man in front of a garage, that’s what Dad looks like, oh my God.

“Dan, do something!”

Dan holds Papa’s Ipod in his hands, chewing on his gum. “What do you want me to do? It’s his playlist.”

“Dan, please.”

Dan finally looks at her, from his chair and his thirteen years and pops his gum. “Fine, sis, I’ll help you out. But you owe me.”

“Yes, yes, anything you want. Put me out of this,” she whisper-growls, pointing at their father who is, God forbid, shimmying toward their dad, “misery.”

“I’ll do my best.”

The first notes echo through the speakers and their dad does stop shimmying.

But Cecilia is going to kill her brother.

“Dan!”

“Hey, he stopped!”

_ At what cost,  _ Cecilia moans in her mind as her dads come to pull her into a dance.

“ _ Cecilia, _

_ You’re breaking my heart,  _

_ You’re shaking my confidence daily  _ …”

“Daaaad!”

“ _ I’m down on my knees _ ,” Papa sings, effectively going down on his knees but still dancing.

Impressive, as reluctant as she may be to admit it.

“ _ I’m begging you please to come home,  _

_ Oh ho ho  _ …”

Cecilia giggles before she can stop herself--grownups don’t giggle, and they don’t let their fathers pull that sort of shenanigans--but Dad and Papa’s faces light up at the sound.

“ _ Jubilation _

_ She loves me again _

_ I fall on the floor and I’m laughing _

_ Whoah-oh-oh … _ ”

Everybody followed them in their round dance and is collapsing on the floor laughing--even Sarah.

Cecilia lets Papa wrap her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Happy birthday, Cecilia,” he whispers, “sorry we are embarrassing dads already.”

“‘s okay, Papa,” she whispers back. “I still love you.”

“Love you too, darling.”

“But you owe me a bigger cake now.”

“Deal.”


End file.
